Winter thrill
by MissMouette
Summary: - Fais attention à toi ... n'oublie jamais que c'est un vampire dangereux. Très dangereux. Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade. Je peux te protéger ! - Très aimable, mais je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, je ne suis plus une gamine ! C'est peut-être un vampire, mais il ne me veut aucun mal. Aie confiance ...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ou écrit mais me voilà de retour ^^ pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Enfin bref ...

Je préfère être claire dès le départ : ma fanfiction n'est PAS basée sur une histoire d'amour ! (Y'en a marre à la fin ù_ù pourquoi toutes les fanfics devraient être sur la base d'une histoire d'amour ? J'aime beaucoup, ce n'est pas la question ! Mais une fanfic peut très bien être géniale sans qu'il y ai une histoire d'amour (ça fait 3 fois que je me répète XD) tout ça pour vous dire que ce ne sera pas l'intrigue principale, MAIS plutôt un second plan, donc moins d'importance que le reste) :)

Je vais essayer de ne pas trop faire de fautes d'orthographes !

J'espère poster un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promet rien. Je vais essayer, promis par contre ! ^^

Concernant les personnages, certains ne vont pas du tout avoir le même caractère que dans les livres, les gentils vont (peut-être!) passer du côté obscure de la force, les méchant pourraient bien être gentils après tout ... mais peut-être pas en fait ... ooooo, comme je m'amuse :p

Merci à toutes celles qui laisseraient des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez franchement, je suis là pour m'améliorer ! Encore merci !

Je vous laisse dès à présent faire la connaissance d'Alice et de sa famille quelque peu ... spéciale. **Bonne lecture !**

xXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Vous êtes ? Ma voix était sèche et mon ton, cassant.

L'homme, un blond d'une trentaine d'année, costume trois pièces et bouquet de fleurs à la main, esquissa un semblant de sourire. Auquel je ne répondit pas.

- Tu dois être Alice ? Ses prunelles, semblables à de l'or liquide, incandescent, me dévisageait avec hésitation.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, ma mère,vêtue d'une petite robe noire, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et se fendit d'un sourire timide.

- Carlisle ! Ne reste pas sur le pas de la porte, rentre donc !

- Avec plaisir, répondit celui-ci, en lui rendant son sourire mais en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

Je restai pétrifiée sur le pas de la porte. En quel honneur ma mère avait elle revêtue une robe ? Pourquoi donc cet homme tenait il un bouquet de roses rouges dans ses mains, et pourquoi était il en costume ?

- Mary Alice …

Ma mère avait prononcée mon prénom en entier, comme un avertissement. Je me retournais lentement,pour enfin affronter son regard froid. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard, et ses yeux de glace me transpercèrent le corps. Le temps s'était comme figé.

- Laisse entrer notre … invité. Me murmura-t-elle avec dureté. Je toisais ma mère sans dire un mot. ''_Invité''. Elle avait dit ''Invité''._

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? J'avais posée la question d'un ton calme, mais je sentais la colère qui affluait lentement, comme par vagues.

Le sourire de l'homme s'était fané, mais je lisais dans ses yeux comme une infime lueur de sympathie, de compréhension. _Comme s'il pouvait comprendre !_

- Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen, et je suis enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Alice.

Sa voix était fausse. Et possédait une infime nuance de pitié. Je haïssais la pitié. Ma colère explosa.

- Tu … tu n'as pas le droit ! Hurlais-je au visage de ma mère, qui avait rougi sous l'effet de l'énervement.

- Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre, Alice !

J'étais dans un tel état de rage que je tremblais de la tête aux pieds, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline courant dans mes veines, ma main vint heurter la joue de ma mère dans un claquement sonore et sec. Une gifle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais giflée ma mère.

Alors je m'écartais de quelques pas, comme pour prendre du recul sur la situation, et éclatais d'un rire de démente. Je riais tellement que j'en avais mal aux ventre ! Toujours en me tenant les côtes, je gravis directement les marches menant au premier étage et, sans plus un regard vers _eux, _ je claquais la porte de ma chambre avec fracas, menace découverte. Enfin, je m'affalais sur mon lit et éclatais en sanglots.

xXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxDxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ... j'essaie de m'améliorer :) Ceci étant un prologue, les chapitres suivants seront plus longs bien sûr ! A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
